


Ты спас меня

by Heidel



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 15:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22498321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel
Summary: Грэг не может справиться с последствиями случившегося с Ником. Написано по эпизоду "Смертельная опасность" ("Grave Danger", season 5)
Relationships: Greg Sanders/Nick Stokes





	Ты спас меня

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Saved Me](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/555325) by shacky20. 



> Переношу свои старые переводы с diary.ru

В этот раз всё происходило по-другому, как и прежде, было темно, но сейчас он был совсем один. Ни вспышек голубых и красных огней, ни пронзительного воя сирен позади. Ни спасателей, ни поисковых собак. И команда, где была команда, почему он тут совсем один? Ники был где-то здесь, похороненный заживо, и времени у него оставалось совсем немного. Он был закопан где-то в этом саду, но сейчас Грэгу никто не помогал, он должен был найти его сам.

— Ник, я иду, я вытащу тебя оттуда, только держись, я здесь!

Он мог поклясться, что слышит, как Ник зовет его, выкрикивает его имя, но он знал, что ему только кажется. Грэг, держа лопату в одной руке и фонарь в другой, стремительно побежал между деревьев, в поисках любого признака того, что где-нибудь недавно копали. Как же темно, и где все, почему только он ищет Ника?

Он споткнулся о вентиляционную трубку, затем обнаружил ещё одну. Грэг начал неистово рыть землю, так быстро, как только мог. Он чувствовал, что Ник здесь, под землей. Огненные муравьи заползали на его ноги, пожирая его лодыжки, но Грэг не обращал на них внимания, не обращал внимания ни на что, он должен был копать быстрее.

— Ник, я здесь, я нашёл тебя, и я вытащу тебя отсюда. Держись! 

Как можно быстрее он отбрасывал землю во все стороны, не обращая внимания на занозы, впивающиеся в его руки, и кровь, капающую из пальцев. Он почувствовал, как лопата обо что-то ударилась.

Грэг упал на колени.

— Ники, это я, Грэг, я здесь, малыш, я здесь! Держись, я спасу тебя. Я вытащу тебя отсюда! 

Он кричал, надеясь, что Ник как-то может его слышать под этим могильным холмом. Грэг убрал остатки земли с пластиковой крышки, и от открывшейся перед ним картины ему стало плохо. Ник лежал там, прижав к подбородку дуло пистолета, он крепко зажмурился, готовясь нажать спусковой крючок. Множество резких красных следов муравьиных укусов покрывали его лицо, кисти, руки, каждый участок тела, где кожа была обнажена.

— Ники, посмотри, я здесь, я нашёл тебя, я наконец-то тебя нашёл.

Но Ник не отодвинул пистолет.

— Где ты был, Грэг? Я просил тебя прийти, просил найти меня, я ждал тебя, где же ты был? — спросил Ник у потрясённого Грэга.

— Я сделал всё, что было в моих силах, чтобы найти тебя, Ник, я клянусь, я сделал всё, что мог! — закричал Грэг, пытаясь заставить его понять.

— Недостаточно, Грэг, посмотри на меня. Я не смогу жить с этим. Если бы только ты нашёл меня раньше! — с гневом и слезами выкрикнул Ник в ответ.

— Ник, нет! Ты не можешь! Я… я так сильно люблю тебя, ты не можешь оставить меня вот так, не оставляй меня, Ники, пожалуйста, — взмолился Грэг сквозь слезы.

— Этого недостаточно, Грэг, я не хочу, не смогу с этим жить. Если бы только ты пришёл сюда быстрее, тогда, может, мне не пришлось бы этого делать. Прости, Грэг, я люблю тебя, — попрощался Ник с убитым горем Грэгом.

— Неееет! — выкрикнул Грэг, когда, закрыв глаза, он услышал выстрел. Он просто опустил голову на ящик и пронзительно закричал. Он не осмеливался открыть глаза, потому что тогда он увидел бы кровь и ошмётки мозга, размётанные внутри ящика, как будто при взрыве. Он на самом деле хотел умереть, когда лежал здесь, на прозрачном ящике, ставшем гробом для Ника, закрыв глаза, он рыдал и кричал и умолял Ника простить его. Вокруг была только темнота. Он всё ещё не мог посмотреть, не смел открыть глаза, потому что тогда случившееся станет реальностью.

— Нет, нет, нет, нет, — повторял он снова и снова. — Я так виноват, прости меня, Ники, пожалуйста, я так старался. Прости меня, пожалуйста, — Грэг всхлипывал во сне. — Нет, нет, нет, пожалуйста, Ники, прости меня, нет…

Ник сквозь сон слышал сдавленные рыдания и мольбы, снова доносящиеся с другой стороны кровати. Каждый раз это разбивало ему сердце.

— Грэг, ну давай же, проснись, всё в порядке, проснись, пожалуйста. Малыш, открой глаза, для меня, пожалуйста? — просил Ник, стараясь проникнуть в ночной кошмар Грэга, надеясь пробиться через него.

Слыша знакомый голос, постепенно возвращающий его из ужасного сна, Грэг медленно открыл глаза и посмотрел прямо на Ника. Он моргнул несколько раз, чтобы убедиться, что зрение его не обманывает, и ещё — чтобы смахнуть слезы, и Ник осторожно вытирал их большим пальцем.

— Грэг, всё хорошо, видишь, я правда здесь, посмотри на меня. Ты меня видишь? Сейчас ты проснулся?

— Ники, это ты? — Он хотел получить хоть какое-нибудь подтверждение, нуждался в этом, ему нужно было знать, что это происходит на самом деле.

— Да, Грэг, это я. Со мной всё в порядке, видишь? — На лице Грэга начало появляться осознание реальности происходящего, и одновременно с этим он схватил Ника за плечи, так крепко, как только мог, притягивая его ближе. Ник знал, что это был ещё один плохой сон, он всё ещё чувствовал теплые капли, падающие на его плечи и грудь. Грэг отстранился, чтобы взглянуть на него, просто чтобы окончательно убедиться, ведь в этот раз он был уверен, что потерял его.

— Ты здесь, ты… c тобой всё хорошо! — судорожно выдохнул Грэг.

— Да, я здесь, Грэг, и, если не считать нескольких муравьиных укусов, я в полном порядке. — Ник наклонился, сцеловывая слёзы со щеки Грэга.

— Боже, я хотел спасти тебя, и я был совсем один, и когда я, наконец, нашёл тебя там, в темноте, ты… ты сказал, что уже слишком поздно. Что я нашёл тебя недостаточно быстро, и что ты не хочешь с этим жить. Я закрыл глаза и услышал выстрел, и… и…

— Шшш, тише, малыш, я никуда не уйду, посмотри на меня, Грэг, я никуда не уйду, — и Ник поцеловал его снова, подчеркивая свои слова. 

— Ты спас меня, Грэг, неужели ты не понимаешь этого, не понимаешь, что каждый раз, когда я думал об этом… — Ник сдерживал себя, стараясь не пережить случившееся заново. — Каждый раз, когда я хотел сдаться и воспользоваться тем пистолетом, всё, что я видел – это твое лицо, я слышал твой голос, и я не собирался оставить тебя так просто, я не хотел сдаваться без боя. Я никогда не покину тебя, Грэг, я люблю тебя, люблю тебя так сильно.

Слезы вновь заструились по щекам Грэга.

— Покажи, как ты меня любишь, Ник, я хочу почувствовать тебя, мне необходимо почувствовать тебя сейчас.

Ника никогда не нужно было просить дважды, но, видя отчаяние в глазах Грэга, он наклонился и накрыл его губы своими, и они разделили страстный поцелуй, который быстро вышел из-под контроля, и это было именно то, чего хотел Грэг. Именно то, что сейчас было нужно им обоим — просто хотя бы на несколько минут почувствовать себя живыми, не запуганными ночными кошмарами и воспоминаниями. Ник опустился на Грэга сверху, лаская его губами и языком, везде, куда он мог дотянуться, и Грэг лишь крепче прижимал Ника к себе. Он был уверен, что оставит следы на его спине, но это было хорошо, потому что это означало, что всё было настоящим и происходило сейчас, Ник по-прежнему был здесь, он не оставил Грэга. Вскоре их тела уже двигались вместе, и Грэг хотел Ника так сильно, что это пугало его.

— Ты нужен мне, Ники, как же хочу, чтобы ты был во мне. Я думал, что потерял тебя, не смогу жить, если потеряю тебя, не смогу жить без тебя, жить без этого.

Нежные слова, которые произносил Грэг, сделали движения Ника беспорядочными, он не мог насытиться прикосновениями к Грэгу, не чувствовал себя достаточно близко к нему, он должен был прямо сейчас быть в нём.

— О, да, Грэг, мне тоже нужен ты, мне нужно быть с тобой, я никогда не оставлю тебя, никогда, люблю тебя, люблю тебя так сильно. — Он начал тереться своим твердеющим членом о пульсирующий член Грэга, пытаясь быстро довести его до оргазма.

Грэг понял, чего он хочет, и выгнулся, прижимаясь к Нику ещё немножко крепче, грубее, показывая, что хочет большего. И Ник понял его намек, взял в руки его ноющий член и начал ласкать. Три быстрых движения — и тёплая влага излилась на ладони Ника. 

— О, Боже, да, Ники, Боже, так хорошо, мне так хорошо, когда я кончаю для тебя. — Грэг продолжал медленно толкаться бедрами, потому что, Боже, ладонь Ника, сжимавшая его член, была такой тёплой, такой умелой, и он не мог остановиться.

— Я люблю смотреть на тебя, когда ты кончаешь, малыш, видеть тебя, когда ты чувствуешь это. Так чертовски красиво.

— Сейчас, Ник, хочу, чтобы ты был во мне сейчас. 

Грэг смотрел, как Ник смазывает себя его ещё тёплой спермой, и это зрелище заставило его член снова дёрнуться, даже несмотря на то, что он только что кончил.

Ник положил его ногу себе на спину и вошёл в него одним быстрым движением, не сумев сдержать хриплого стона, когда почувствовал Грэга вокруг себя. Он любил это — первое ощущение растягивающейся тугой задницы Грэга, охватывающей его пульсирующий член.

— Да, Ник, о, боже, так хорошо, пожалуйста, трахни меня, мне нужно, чтобы ты трахнул меня прямо сейчас, — Грэг смотрел Нику прямо в глаза, и с губ Ника начали слетать слова, слова любви, которые ему так нужно было услышать.

— Люблю тебя, Грэг, люблю тебя так сильно, никогда не оставлю тебя, никогда, ты для меня всё, ты для меня весь мир. Это так хорошо — чувствовать тебя, быть в тебе, вот так, как сейчас. Мне всегда будет недостаточно этого, такой тугой, такой совершенный... Люблю трахать тебя...

Грэг поднял лицо, подставляя ему губы, чтобы поймать все эти прекрасные слова, которые Ник только что сказал. Его бёдра двигались навстречу толчкам Ника, и он знал, что Ник не пытается сдержаться, что эта разрядка нужна ему так же сильно, как и Грэгу. И Грэг закрыл глаза, чтобы сосредоточиться на словах Ника, и каждое слово возбуждало его.

— О, да, Грэг, о, Боже, блядь, так хорошо, о, Боже, да! — толчки Ника были сильными и неистовыми, но его прикосновения были нежными. И в этот раз, когда Грэг открыл глаза, он не боялся, потому что мог видеть только прекрасные карие глаза Ника, которые, не отрываясь, смотрели прямо на него.

Он знал, что ночные кошмары могут никогда не уйти прочь совсем, но он всегда будет просыпаться и возвращаться к реальности — и реальность будет именно такой.

— Я здесь, малыш, я не оставлю тебя, я не могу оставить тебя, ты спас меня, потому что если бы у меня не было твоей любви, мне не к чему было возвращаться, и я не знаю, как я выжил бы там, внизу, твоя любовь спасала меня так много раз.

И в этот раз слёзы бежали по щекам Грэга не от страха и отчаяния, а от разделённой и безграничной любви. И в мире, где иногда происходят такие ужасные вещи, это было немало, сейчас они принадлежали друг другу, и в тот раз их любовь действительно спасла их обоих.


End file.
